Serenade
by Anitikis
Summary: ¡¿Es que acaso ya perdió la cabeza! ¿A quien se le ocurre llevar una serenata a las cuatro de la mañana a su ex novia, quien ni siquiera piensa perdonarlo ya que la tuvo en vela durante toda la noche debido a que no sabía absolutamente nada de él? La respuesta es muy simple. Ronald Weasley.


**_Disclamer: Todos los personajes involucrados en la trama pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, quien es, en mi mas humilde opinion, una de las mejores escritoras de todos los tiempos. Lo unico que puedo adjudicarme es parte de la trama._****  
**  


Serenade

Lo odio.

Bueno, no con el estricto sentido de la palabra, sino más bien que me exaspera el comportamiento poco responsable que Ron suele mostrar a veces. No es justo que su hermana este esperando noticias suyas a tan altas horas de la noche, y todo porque a él se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta. Para empeorar las cosas, Harry está en una misión del cuartel de aurores, por lo que Ron en estos momentos se encuentra solo, si es que no está con una muchacha claro… Es un desalmado, un imbécil, un irresponsable, un desgraciado, un idiota, es…

Resople por decima vez en esa noche, antes de levantarme nuevamente de la cama para inspeccionar desde el balcón el panorama que presentaba mi desolada calle, con la esperanza de que tal vez una cabeza pelirroja asomara por allí tarde o temprano… No era que las actividades nocturnas de mi, ahora ex, novio me interesaran mucho, pero la que me preocupaba era Ginny. Hacia una hora la pobre me llamo para preguntar si por casualidad su hermano estaba conmigo, ya que anteriormente se comunico con Neville para saber si Ron rondaba "El Caldero Chorreante", lugar al que dijo que iría, y donde no se encontraba. Por supuesto que mi respuesta fue un "no" bastante cortante, y habría finalizado la comunicación si la otra persona al teléfono no hubiese sido mí mejor amiga. Claro que Ginny no oculto su preocupación, y descargo toda su angustia conmigo, por lo que, luego de escuchar todo, prometí mantener a mi pelirroja amiga informada de cualquier cosa que pasase con respecto a Ron.

Ya eran casi las cuatro de la mañana, y no había señales de Ronald Weasley por ninguna parte… En el fondo, la situación me preocupaba bastante, porque lo conocía demasiado como para saber que él no era de esos que salían a beber por las noches hasta no recordar ni su nombre, es mas… podía asegurar, que Ron apenas si podía a llegar a beber un poco de alcohol en alguna fiesta o durante algún evento importante. Pero nadie tenía porque enterarse que estaba preocupada por aquel cretino insensible, después de todo ya no era mi problema.

Cerré las cortinas de con tirón tan brusco, que casi logre derribar el barandal que sostenía el tranparente retazo de tela, para dirigirme hasta el ropero y extraer de allí una bata de seda blanca que me llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos… Era inútil intentar dormir. Lo mejor ahora seria buscar una buena taza de café para calentar mi cuerpo, y de paso evitar que el sueño me invadiera en el momento menos oportuno porque necesitaría mantenerme despierta…. Habíamos decidido con Ginny que, si no teníamos noticias de Ron hasta las cuatro treinta, ambas saldríamos a buscarlo por los sitios que él solía frecuentar.

Al llegar a la cocina, rebusque en medio de las alacenas el frasco que usaba mi madre para guardar el café, y en menos de diez segundos, coloque un poco dentro de la taza y le arroje un poco de agua fría. Cuando deje un recipiente con agua sobre la hornalla para que hirviera, me dedique a batir con todas mis fuerzas el café dentro de la taza. Bien podría haberlo preparado en la cafetera eléctrica, pero necesitaba mantenerme distraída con algo, y de paso, poder descargar toda la rabia que la situación me provocaba… ¡Maldito Ron! ¿Por qué tenía que preocuparnos a todos? Sabía que Molly no andaba muy bien de salud estos últimos días, pero parecía que todo le importaba un rábano. Siempre tan insensible e irresponsable. Siempre haciendo estupideces que preocupaban a su familia, y en especial a mi… Deje a un lado la taza para llevar una de mis manos hasta la cabeza, al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer mis mejillas hasta ir a dar al suelo… Ya no podía engañarme a mí misma. Decir que me preocupaba por él era muy poco, ya que en realidad sentía que moriría de la angustia si no tenía noticias de Ron pronto.

No soporte la idea de permanecer lejos del teléfono de mi cuarto, con lo cual opte por regresar al cuarto y beber el café allí… Por alguna desconocida razón presentía que alguien, ya fuera Ginny o Neville, podría llamar en cualquier momento y decirme que ya todo estaba solucionado. Estaba a punto de subir al primer peldaño de la escalera cuando, de repente, un potente sonido de trompetas y guitarras me provoco tal sobresalto, que casi derrame todo el café sobre mi pecho… ¡¿Qué diablos podría ser eso? Ya bastantes problemas tenía con la desaparición de Ron, como para que unos lunáticos empezaran a escuchar música a todo volumen justo afuera de mi casa. Al instante, pude sentir que la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en mis mejillas, cosa que solía ocurrir siempre que algo me hacia rabiar… Definitivamente, fuesen quienes fuesen, esos maniáticos me iban a oír.

Sin perder más tiempo, lo primero que hice fue dejar la taza de café sobre la mesita ratona del recibidor, antes de dirigirme con paso veloz hasta la ventana de la sala, desde donde podría observar perfectamente que era lo que ocurría antes de salir afuera. Por precaución, decidí no encender las luces, de manera que aquellos imbéciles no pudieran verme… No tenía la más remota idea de quien estaba atrás de todo esto, pero tampoco podía arriesgarme a salir a la calle a las cuatro de la mañana. Mi vecindario tenía una tasa demasiado baja de vandalismo, pero no por eso sería tan estúpida como para no conocer de antemano la situación.

Pude percibir que, el sonido de aquella estridente melodía parecía ir aumento conforme me acercaba a la ventana, y, justo al tiempo que descorría la cortina de su sitio, una voz bastante potente y armoniosa comenzaba a cantar acompañado por la melodía...

_Le faltan horas al día para seguirnos queriendo,_

_apenas fue mediodía y hoy nos está amaneciendo._

_Solo nuestras almas saben que es lo que está sucediendo._

Mátenme ahora.

Esto **no** puede estar sucediendo.

¡¿Es que acaso ya perdió la cabeza? ¿A quien se le ocurre llevar una serenata a las cuatro de la mañana a su ex novia, quien ni siquiera piensa perdonarlo ya que la tuvo en vela durante toda la noche debido a que no sabía absolutamente nada de él? La respuesta es muy simple. Ronald Weasley.

Tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, más precisamente en el centro de mi corazón, el gesto me parecía de lo más dulce y romántico, ya que siempre había soñado con que un chico me trajera serenata alguna vez, pero mi parte racional, que en esos precisos momentos me dominaba, tenía unas ganas tremendas de salir en este preciso momento y estrellar una de esas guitarras contra la cabeza de Ron, que seguramente no llegaría a sentir no nada por el estado de ebriedad en el que se hallaba... Solo bastaba ver como se movía de un lado a otro sin poder mantener el equilibrio, para saber que esa noche había excedido su límite de copas.

_Nos falta sangre en las venas pa' aguantar lo que sentimos,_

_y más hoyos en la tierra para la hora de morirnos._

_Donde enterrar tanta muerte de esto que hoy tanto vivimos._

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione, perdóname!- sus gritos, lejos de ser agradables y sosegados, parecían tener la intención de despertar a todo el vecindario, tal vez para que todos pensaran que la hija de los Granger era lo bastante maquiavélica como para tener a su ex novio deprimido fuera de su casa a las cuatro de la mañana- ¡Te juro que hare lo que me pidas, pero por favor perdóname!- agrego, elevando el tono de su voz, mientras comenzaba a golpear con los puños la puerta principal de mi casa, como si tuviera la intención de tirarla abajo.

Tenía que detener todo esto antes de que mis padres se despertaran, o mejor dicho antes de que mi padre quisiera intervenir en el asunto porque seguramente ya se hallaba despierto. Dedique una última mirada de odio al inútil del Ron, mirada que por supuesto no percibió debido a que las luces de la sala se hallaban apagadas, antes de correr escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo mientras intentaba pensar en algo.

Mi ex estaba ebrio, cosa bastante obvia, por lo cual sería inútil salir e intentar dialogar con el… Es más, los gritos que provenían desde afuera me confirmaban que, si llegaba a poner un pie en la calle, lo más probable era que se intensificaran. Tampoco podía llamar a la policía… Por supuesto que no me parecía mala la idea de que Ron pasara una noche preso como escarmiento, pero aquello seguramente colmaría los nervios de Molly y eso sería perjudicar aun más su delicada salud; por lo tanto, los uniformados quedaban descartados.

Estaba ya a punto de entrar a mi cuarto y aun no se me ocurría nada que pudiese detener este disiparte ¡Por Merlín! ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?! Toda mi adolescencia había ideando formas para salir de situaciones mortales en tan solo segundos, y ahora no podía resolver un problema tan simple como este. Lo peor era que los gritos de mi ex novio tampoco me ayudaban a pensar con claridad.

Resople bastante molesta, al tiempo que mi puño golpeaba con furia una de las esquinas de mi escritorio. Debido a la fuerza que emplee en el golpe, el florero de cristal con gardenias que mi madre había dejado esta mañana casi fue a parar al suelo, aunque por suerte logre sostenerlo justo a tiempo. Acto seguido, regrese el jarro a su lugar, pero fue en ese preciso momento que una logre tener una idea. Y vaya que idea…

_Bésame así despacito y alarguemos el destino._

_Pues este amor tan bonito que se nos dio en el camino_

_Tiene la venia bendita del poderoso divino._

No. Si bien era cierto que aquella no era una mala idea y, después de todo, Ron si se lo tenía merecido por andar preocupándonos a todos, las condiciones climáticas no eran de los más favorables como para hacer semejante locura.

-¡Hermione, tienes que perdonarme! ¡¿Acaso te gusta ver que sufro por ti?!- Esto ya era el colmo. ¡¿Con que cara venia a acusarme de sádica, si el tenia la culpa de nuestra ruptura?! Con aquella maldita frase, Ronald había colmado mi paciencia, y ahora no dudaba en que lo mejor era detenerlo con el plan que hacia segundos había formulado.

Ya sin vacilaciones, corrí hasta el balcón central de la casa y abrí las puertas de par en par, con lo cual la brisa otoñal dio de lleno contra mi cuerpo provocándome un ligero temblor, ya que solo traía puesto un ligero camisón de seda bastante corto y una bata que hacia juego con el mismo. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que mi cuerpo se adaptara a la diferencia de temperatura, tiempo que decidí aprovechar buscando algún florero lo bastante grande como para almacenar una cantidad considerable de agua. Por suerte, halle uno junto al buro del pasillo central, con lo cual me dispuse a cargarlo en el cuarto del baño.

Mientras el flujo de la corriente llenaba aquel viejo jarrón de la dinastía Ming, un regalo que recibieron mis padres hacia unos cuantos año, mi mente estaba ya reconsiderando lo que estaba a punto de hacer… Si, sabía que el bobo de Ron se lo merecía; también sabía que un "baño" no le sentaría mal para contrarrestar los efectos del alcohol; y que, quizás, aquella era la única forma de terminar con todo este disparate pero ¿Qué pensaría él de mi si lo hacía?

¡Por Merlín! ¡¿En qué estoy pensando?! Terminamos hace más de un mes, así que no tendría porque importarme la opinión que Ronald tenga de mí. Si con lo que hizo, la única que tiene derecho a tener una mala opinión de alguien soy yo, pero…

Sin poder contenerme, una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla hasta perderse dentro del florero… Por supuesto que me importa. Aunque no quiera admitírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny, aun me importa todo lo que esté relacionado con eso cabezota, que ahora está fuera y que apenas si puede mantenerse en pie de la borrachera que trae. Y todo porque aun no he dejado de quererlo, y dudo que algún día lo haga.

_Hoy algo se están contando las frescas flores y el viento_

_Parece que platicaran de nuestro gran sentimiento_

_Como que nos regalaran la vida en todo momento_

-¿Me cambiaste por el pelón búlgaro, verdad? Ese mono importado del norte seguro que está ahí adentro contigo, pero ya verá cuando le ponga una mano encima…- fue aquella frase la que me saco por completo de mis cavilaciones. ¿Es que la nuez que Ron tiene por cerebro aun sigue con la idea de que tuve algo que ver con Viktor Krum? Le aclare una y mil veces que nada paso entre nosotros, y que únicamente veo a "el pelón búlgaro", apodo con que él lo llama, como un buen amigo- ¿Me estás oyendo, idiota? ¡Todos tiene prohibida la entrada al cuarto de Hermione desde la medianoche hasta la madrugada excepto yo!- es un imbécil, un asno, un idiota, es… ¡¿Como se le ocurre gritar una cosa como esa?! Se suponía que NADIE debía enterarse de que, a veces, solíamos dormir juntos en mi cuarto pero a estas alturas seguro que ya todo el vecindario está despierto y lo sabe. ¿Qué dirá mi pa…? ¡Ay no! Tengo que acabar con esto antes de que mi padre baje, porque sino Ronald será hombre muerto.

Cierro frenéticamente la llave que abre el paso del agua, pero antes de sacar el jarro de ahí tengo que quitar un poco de agua si no quiero desparramarla por todo el pasillo. Al llegar al pie del balcón, sopeso por última vez la decisión de mojar o no a mi "querido" ex novio, pero, al pensar que tal vez está dispuesto a seguir gritando, todas las dudas desaparecen.

-¡Ron, aquí estoy!- exclamo, lo bastante alto como para que mi voz se oiga por sobre el coro de trompetas que componen en mariachi.

Aquel pelirrojo, a quien tendría que estrangular por todo lo que dijo, deja por fin de azotar la puerta principal de mi casa y retrocede unos cuantos pasos, lo bastante como para que al fin pueda observarlo... Lo único decente en su cara es su sonrisa, porque de ahí en más todo su aspecto es desastroso y angustiante. Aquel rostro lleno de pecas que tanto adoro, ahora se halla cubierto por una barba que parece no haber sido afeitada en semanas; además, sus ojos, antes azueles y claros, ahora son dos esferas rojas que han perdido todo el brillo y encanto que solía las caracterizarlas. Su cabello, bueno, si es que se le puede decir cabello a eso, pareciera ser el nuevo nido de algún pájaro… Por lo visto no lo ha cortado ni peinado en semanas. Al menos su ropa parecer estar limpia, salvo por la camisa que tiene unas manchas marrón claro a la altura de antebrazo izquierdo y de su pecho. Si no me equivoco, creo que las manchas son de cerveza.

El aspecto de Ron basta para que se me ablande el corazón y una parte de mi quiera negarse a seguir adelante… Lamentablemente, la parte racional, que me obliga a recordar todo lo que sucedió hace un mes y lo que acaba de suceder ahora, hace que no dilate más la situación y arroje todo el contenido del florero sobre la pelirroja cabeza de mi ex novio.

* * *

-¿Acaso nunca piensas en las consecuencias de tus actos, Ronald? Mira que preocupar a tu hermana solo para salir a embriagarte por ahí…- le espeto furiosa, al tiempo que le ofrezco de muy mala manera una taza de café. Por supuesto que él, a sabiendas que no tiene argumentos para quejarse, se limita a tomar el cuenco sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos- Agradece que no se entero tu madre, porque si no, en vez de lanzarte agua, te hubiera arrojado todos mis libros- agrego sentándome junto a él, para ver si así consigo alguna reacción de su parte porque ya esta inquietándome el hecho de que lleve casi veinte minutos sin decir palabra alguna.

Luego de que los del mariachi se marcharan, y al ver que Ronald ya se hallaba un poco más lucido, decidí invitarlo a entrar a mi casa, ya que no podía permitir que volviera en ese estado y solo hasta La Madriguera; además estando así de empapado y con lo baja que estaba la temperatura, corría el riesgo de enfermarse. Una vez que hubo entrado, lo conduje hasta la sala y le di una toalla junto a una camisa de mi padre para que se cambiara. El únicamente se dedico a seguir mis órdenes, así que lo deje solo durante un rato mientras me dedicaba a preparar más café. Luego, había regresado para tener una buena conversación con él antes de que Ginny, a quien había telefoneado para contarle lo sucedido, viniera a buscarlo.

-Ya no me regañes, que bastante tengo con el dolor de cabeza…- dijo en un susurro, luego de haber bebido un buen sorbo del café que acababa de servirle. Acto seguido, deposita el cuenco sobre la mesa ratona que está en frente del sofá y se limita a llevarse una mano hasta las sienes para comenzar a masajear aquella zona.

-¡Bien merecido te lo tienes por andar bebiendo tanto!- podría haberle dando algún antiinflamatorio muggle, de aquellos que mis padres suelen recetar a sus pacientes para los dolores de muelas, o bien haber preparado alguna poción, pero no lo hice por el simple hecho de que aquello era un buen escarmiento - ¡Y lo peor de todo fue que despertaste a todo el vecindario con tus gritos! ¿Con que cara veré a los vecinos mañana?-

-Corrección: no fueron gritos, sino una serenata- aclaro él, para recordarme la verdadera intención que había tenido desde un principio.

- No me interesa que hubiese sido la orquesta sinfónica nacional, sino el hecho de que te aparecieras en mi ventana a estas horas de la mañana y borracho- suelto yo, aun mas cabreada que antes ya que parece que aun se niega a aceptar que cometió un error al presentarse a esta hora y en ese estado- No tienes derecho de hacer eso, ya no…- agrego mirando a la nada, y mis últimas palabras son apenas audibles.

-Vine porque se me dio la gana, ¿contenta?- me responde mi ex novio, quien, con tantos insultos, parece haber comenzado a reaccionar y ahora ya se muestra bastante mosqueado- Además, tú y yo necesitamos hablar- en ese momento, y luego de casi media hora, por fin se digna a levantar la mirada y busca con ansias la mía.

Al principio sopeso la posibilidad de negarme a voltear la cabeza, para ver si así comprende mi postura negativa ante aquella propuesta, pero, aquella pequeña partecita de mi cerebro que aun no deja de pensar ni por un segundo en este pelirrojo, toma el control de mi cuerpo y me obliga a virar la cabeza, de manera que nuestras miradas se encuentran... Solo basta que vea aquellos zafiros azules para que reconsidere la idea que acababa de proponerme, pero sé que sucumbir ante sus encantos no es la mejor manera de mostrarle que realmente se equivoco, por eso, y antes de que me pierda en su mirada, regreso la vista al frente.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que te agradecería que…- le explico, con un tono de voz neutro, pero en ese momento unas llamas de color verde se materializan en mi sala, con lo cual ambos volteamos la vista hacia la chimenea, y, a los dos segundos, una ráfaga pelirroja atraviesa la sala y se abalanza sobre Ron.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- sin darle tiempo de reacción a su hermano, Ginny comienza a propiciarle unos buenos golpes en el pecho, los cuales el recibe sin queja alguna- ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo mucho que me preocupo por ti?!- continua, esta vez de pie junto a Ron, sin reparar en el hecho de que esta gritando a todo pulmón en la sala de mi casa- ¡¿Crees que me gusta desvelarme toda la noche, pensando que tu tal vez estas tirado en un callejón indefenso?! ¡No tienes la más mínima sensibilidad! Pero esto no…- lamentablemente debo interrumpirla; no porque esté en discrepancia con ella, sino más bien porque los decibeles de su voz ya excedieron el límite y no quiero un orbe de vecinos furiosos fuera de mi casa mañana… Ya bastante escándalo hizo su hermano como para sumar otro a la lista de quejas de los moradores próximos.

-Ginny, por favor baja el volumen que mis padres aun están dormidos- digo, al tiempo que me incorporo del sillón, y es recién entonces cuando mi mejor amiga repara en mi presencia. En el acto, sus mejillas se cubren de un ligero rubor y baja la mirada apenada- Aunque con los aullidos de tu hermano, seguro ya se despertaron-agrego, para hacerle ver que el único avergonzado aquí debería ser Ronald y no ella.

Ella solamente atina a bajar la cabeza asintiendo, al tiempo que nos da la espalda para evitar que veamos como una lágrima rueda por su mejilla aunque claro que yo si lo noto, y es en ese momento en el que de verdad quisiera matar a Ron… Ginny no está pasando por la mejor etapa de su vida porque con las misiones constantes de Harry, sus arduos entrenamientos con las Arpías de Holyhead y la delicada salud de Molly la verdad que ya tiene bastantes problemas, como para pasarse toda la noche en vela pensando que a su hermano le paso cualquier cosa mientras que él lo único que hacía era andar bebiendo por ahí. Estoy a punto de levantarme para acercarme a ella, cuando de repente veo que levanta la cabeza con determinación y elimina de su cara los despojos de aquella lágrima.

-Tú y yo terminaremos esta conversación en casa- sentencia molesta, al tiempo que se voltea señala con su dedo índice derecho a mi ex novio… Por unos momentos, creo que, en vez ser Ginny la que regaña a Ron, es Molly. Tienen muchísimas cosas es común, pero considero en lo que más se asemejan es en el carácter- Vamos, Ron- agrega, mientras recoge la camisa mojada de su hermano y la guarda bajo su brazo.

-Pero…- replica él observando con incredulidad el rostro de su hermana, como si aquella frase no fuera la que esperaba oír. Ginny únicamente atina a negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que lo incita a levantarse… Es como si ambos ya supieran lo que el otro está pensando -No, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta hablar con Hermione- agrega cruzándose de brazos, para luego dedicarnos a Ginny y a mí una mirada desafiante.

En ese momento, siento que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo comienza a acumularse en mis mejillas… Luego de todo lo que hizo ¿cree que todavía está en calidad de exigir algo? ¡Por supuesto que no! Si antes no había querido hablar con él, mucho menos quiero hacerlo ahora.

-Por si no lo notaste, Ronald, son las cuatro de la mañana, y que yo sepa las personas normales no acostumbran tener conversaciones a estas horas- comento de forma irónica, a lo que mi ex novio únicamente atina a negar con la cabeza y a dedicarme una sonrisa picaresca.

-No me importa, no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que tú y yo aclaremos todo- ¡juro que voy a matarlo! Si no fuera porque deje mi varita sobre la mesita de noche, juro que le lanzaría un cruciatus tras otro, aunque admito que podría conformarme con ahorcarlo con fuerza. Estoy a punto de abalanzarme sobre él, cuando Ginny decide intervenir… Bueno, al menos ella seguro que sabrá poner un límite a los caprichos de Ron.

-Te veré en casa, Ronnie-dice ella sonriendo, para luego dedicarle un guiño a su hermano que también sonríe- Y Hermione, no seas tan necia y escúchalo- esta vez se dirige a mí, pero claro que no me tomo el trabajo de responderle porque luego de oírla atine a cruzarme de brazos molesta… Se supone que soy su mejor amiga y, si bien es cierto que Ronald es su hermano, en esta situación ella debería estar de mi parte.

A los dos segundos, escucho un ¡crack! que me informa que Ginny acaba de marcharse… Genial, ahora ya no tengo escapatoria. Tendré que escuchar todo lo que quiera decir, pero, si piensa siquiera que así voy a perdonarlo está muy equivocado.

-Vine a pedirte perdón- dice Ron, al tiempo que se incorpora del sillón e intenta acercarse a mi- Creí que lo del mariachi sería muy original y romántico, pero al parecer tú no piensas igual- por supuesto que detecto la ironía en sus palabras, y juro que porque se trata del hermano de mi mejor amiga no voy y le doy de azotes contra la pared... ¡¿Como quiere reaccione, si lo que hizo fue todo menos "romántico y original"?! En vez de golpearlo, únicamente me limito a decir:

-¡Claro que pienso igual que tú!, ¿A que chica no le guasta que su ex novio se aparezca en mitad de la noche borracho y gritando estupideces como un mandril?- la ironía, tanto de mi voz como de mi sonrisa logran hacerlo rabiar, pero antes de que logre articular palabra lo corto diciendo- Y ya te dije mil veces que no voy a perdonarte-

-¡Hermione, por favor! Admito que cometí un error al no querer contarte eso, pero jamás hice nada malo- ¡Por Merlín!, ¡¿es que acaso no se da cuenta de que ocultar algo importante es igual a mentir?! Y, considero que la gente normal piensa que mentir ES algo malo, ¿no?

-¡Mentiste, Ronald! Me ocultaste algo importante, y no puedo pasar eso por alto…- le respondo, ya cansada de repetir otra vez esta conversación. Me exaspera que se niegue a ver lo grave de su falta, y más aún porque _ella_ está involucrada en todo esto… Si se hubiera tratado de cualquier otra persona, quizás lo hubiese dejado pasara, pero las cosas no fueron así y no daré el brazo a torcer

-Si no te lo dije fue para evitar todo este problema, pero ahora que lo pienso tal vez todo hubiese salido mejor si te lo hubiera comentando en un principio- exclama Ron, sentándose nuevamente en el sofá y masajeándose la frente con la yema de sus dedos… Seguro que el dolor de cabeza que tiene está aumentando. Aunque parece que, viéndole el lado positivo, parece que su cerebro funciona mejor de esa forma.

-Exacto, pero ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…-a pesar de que intento sonar decidida y molesta, soy consciente de que mi voz denota todo lo contrario, porque sé que a medida que pronuncio aquella frase cada vez suena mas débil- Ahora vete de mi casa- agrego, antes de que no sea capaz de seguir reprimiendo en mi interior todo lo que siento y explote.

-Ya te lo dije: no pienso irme hasta que me perdones- responde Ron, sin siquiera moverse del sofá y desafiándome con la mirada. Es entonces cuando algo en mi hace un ¡click! y exploto… Ya no me importa que los vecinos o mis padres escuchen. Si no dejo salir lo que tengo adentro, estoy segura de que voy a volverme loca.

-¡¿Cómo crees que puedo perdonar el hecho de que me ocultaras algo tan grave?! ¡¿Crees que es agradable saber que tu ex novia se halla ubicada en el mismo escuadrón que tú?! ¡A mí no me parece bueno, y me molesta el hecho de que no me lo comentaras!- no puedo decir aquello sin gritar, porque creo que esa es la única manera de que el idiota de Ron tome conciencia de toda la rabia que estoy sintiendo. Por supuesto que él lo percibe, y que hasta me da la razón porque ni siquiera se atreve a responder - ¡¿Que se supone que haga cuando tú te vayas en alguna misión?! No podre evitar pensar que tú estarás junto a ella en la misma tienda de campaña, durante días, los dos solos…- agrego, aunque ya mi voz al final se vuelve apenas audible.

-Harry le consiguió un trabajo en Irlanda- responde, para luego suspirar y levantarse del sillón. Puedo notar que aquello de verdad le cuesta trabajo, de seguro por la jaqueca, pero aun así Ron lo hace y se acerca hasta mi posición -Al principio me propuso trasladarla a otro escuadrón, pero él siempre ha hecho favores por mí en el ministerio y no quiero que los demás me consideren un aprovechado, por eso me negué… Cuando se entero de nuestra pelea, se puso en contacto con sus superiores y recomendó a Lavender al cuartel de Irlanda, donde será de más utilidad-

-Harry no me dijo nada- es lo único que atino a decir, porque sinceramente aquello me dejo sin palabras… A estas alturas, ya no sé ni que pensar o decir.

-Porque yo se lo pedí- se apresura a explicar él, dando así por zanjado aquel asunto sin importancia. En entonces, cuando levanta su mano y acaricia con delicadeza mi mejilla- Hermione por favor perdóname, te prometo no ocultarte nada de ahora en más- agrega, con un tono de suplica que consigue bajar todas mis defensas y que me obliga a decirle que si… No puedo evitarlo. Creo que es algo más fuerte que yo. Pero es entonces, cuando mi lado racional interviene en este asunto y me hace dudar.

-Ron yo…- ¿qué voy a decir? Ya no tengo excusas para no perdonarlo, es mas… quiero perdonarlo. Quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes. Quiero dejar todo atrás y olvidar este asunto para siempre, pero algo en mi cabeza me grita que es imposible. Aunque claro, mi cabeza no puede luchar contra las caricias de Ron, las cuales consiguen hacer que olvide todo lo demás.

-Por favor, si quieres me arrodillare…- dice, y luego de acomodar un mecho de mi cabello que me cubría la frente, se deja caer de rodillas sobre el suelo de la sala -Sabes que no se vivir sin ti, preciosa… Perdóname, te lo imploro- Ya, no puedo soportarlo. Le tiendo una mano para que se levante, y, cuando lo hace, lo abrazo fuertemente antes de depositar mi cabeza sobre su pecho.

-¿Porque nunca puedo decirte que no?- comento, mientras ambos levantamos la cabeza e intercambiamos una sonrisa. Pero aquello no dura mucho, porque me pongo en puntas de pie y lo beso de lleno en la boca, gesto al cual Ron corresponde levantándome del suelo.

Es ahí, cuando aprovecho y me subo a horcajadas sobre él. Claro que mi, ahora nuevamente, novio, lejos de quedarse atrás o arrepentirse, comienza a besarme con mas ansias mientras retrocede hasta quedar sentado sobre el apoyamos del sofá, de manera que ambos estemos mas cómodos. Sin cortar el contacto de nuestras bocas comienzo a alborotar su cabello, con lo cual el comienza a bajar sus manos de manera lenta hasta mi cintura. Sin desearlo, pero sabiendo que es lo correcto, termino con aquel beso y junto mi frente con la suya.

-Ahora ve a tu casa, que Ginny debe de estar esperándote- le digo en un susurro, sin atreverme a abrir los ojos porque sé que si lo hago voy a perderme en sus ojos y ya no podre pensar con claridad. Al instante escucho una risita, y luego siento la presión de los labios de Ron sobre los míos incitándome a que continuemos, a lo que no quiero ni puedo negarme.

-Al diablo con la pecosa, me quedare a pasar la noche contigo…- me responde entre beso y beso, logrando que me sienta completamente feliz con aquella frase porque eso era precisamente lo que esperaba oír.

Sin poder contenerme, dejo en paz los labios de Ron y comienzo a descender por su cuello, a lo que él responde bajando sus manos por mi cintura hasta el lazo que mantiene cerrada mi bata. Con un solo movimiento, consigue soltar el nudo y despojarme de la fina pieza de seda, para luego acariciar con suma delicadeza mis muslos.

Justo cuando pienso que no puedo sentirme más dichosa, escucho crujir el último escalón de la escalera, señal que me anuncia que alguien acaba de bajar. De un salto, consigo alejarme de mi novio e incorporarme, cosa que provoca una confusión terrible en Ron. Claro que todas sus dudas se aclaran cuando mi padre aparece y atraviesa la sala en dirección a la cocina.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero un borracho me despertó con sus gritos y no pude volver a dormir…- comenta, fingiendo estar molesto aunque sé que solo lo dice para poner incomodo a Ron. Por supuesto que sus palabras tienen el efecto deseado, ya que puedo ver como la sangre se acumula las orejas de mi adorado pelirrojo mientras este baja la cabeza bastante apenado y nervioso- En fin… pensé que un poco de leche me ayudaría a recuperar el sueño- agrega mi progenitor, regresando de la cocina con una taza entre sus manos, para luego perderse escaleras arriba.

-Mi padre nunca cambiara…- digo yo suspirando, porque se dé ante mano que lo de la leche fue solo una excusa para interrumpirnos -Lo mejor será que te vayas- luego de esto, me acerco hasta Ron y lo beso despacio pero sin intensidad, para que mi novio comprenda que no ya debemos despedirnos.

-Puedo aparecerme en tu cuarto- me susurra al oído de manera sensual, y juro que si mi padre no estuviera desde arriba escuchando le diría que sí.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero sabes que mi papá no es ningún tonto, Ron, y conociéndolo revisara mi cuarto a cada rato…- No estoy mintiendo. Hay noches en las que mi padre abre la puerta de mi cuarto sin ninguna razón aparente, y cuando le pregunto qué es lo que necesita se marcha sin pronunciar palabra alguna- Lo dejaremos para mañana, ¿quieres?- le propongo, a sabiendas de que si vamos a otro lado nadie podrá interrumpirnos.

-Eso no lo dudes…- me responde sonriente, antes de incorporarse y sonreír con picardía- Iras a almorzar en mi casa-

-Si, además le prometí a tu papa que lo ayudaría a instalar el televisor que compro y aun no lo he hecho….- eso era cierto. Arthur venia rogándome a que le ayudara con ese aparato desde hacía dos semanas, pero, como en ese entonces estaba peleada de Ron, me valía de cualquier excusa que me salvara de ir a la Madriguera.

-Te buscare mañana temprano- sentencia él, al tiempo de que me toma por la cintura y junta su frente con la mía cerrando los ojos. Al verlo así, tan exhausto y cansado, pienso que es una estupidez obligarlo a levantarse mañana temprano solo para buscarme.

-Ron, no… Estas muy cansado, mejor me apareceré en tu casa- respondo, para luego voltearme y apoyar mi cabeza sobre su pecho, de manera que él pueda rodearme con sus brazos.

-No, necesito pedir una disculpa tu padre- me informa, con lo cual no puedo evitar sonreír… Si no me equivoco, hay dos cosas a las que Ron teme: las arañas y mi padre. Apostaría cualquier cosa que lo de hace un rato lo asusto en serio, y por eso quiere venir a disculparse mañana- Estoy seguro que esto de aparecerme a las cuatro de la mañana con un grupo de mariachis y borracho no le gusto nada-

-Descuida, estoy segura que mama lo hará entrar en razón… - mi madre adora a Ron, y cada vez que mi padre se ensaña con él, ella se encarga de defenderlo y hacerlo sentir cómodo.

-Volveré en unas cuantas horas- me anuncia, depositando un beso sobre mi clavícula, antes de girarme y despedirse con un tierno beso sobre mis labios.

-Descansa, mi rey- le respondo, y esta vez soy yo la que le da un beso. Acto seguido, Ron se acerca hasta la chimenea para tomar un puñado de polvos flu, y, antes de ser consumido por llamas, me dedica una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

-Y, ¿qué paso?- inquirió impaciente su esposa desde la cama, mientras él ingresaba a la habitación con una taza entre las manos- ¿Lo perdono?-

-¿Tú qué crees, Jane?-respondió, entregándole el cuenco para luego rodear la cama matrimonial que compartían y encender la luz de su mesita de noche.

-La verdad ya venía siendo hora… - comento ella feliz, para luego beber un sorbo de leche-Siempre discutieron por nimiedades, pero esta vez la cosa duro demasiado y comencé a pensar que no lo resolverían- mientras su mujer seguía hablándole, John Granger únicamente se dedicaba a buscar algo entre los cajones del buro -Por suerte, Ron tuvo la magnífica idea de traerle serenata a nuestra hija-

-Ni me lo recuerdes, porque esas trompetas me destrozaron todo el oído interno- le respondió él molesto, al tiempo que sacaba un libro del último cajón y se colocaba los anteojos - Pero ese muchacho me va a oír…- le espeto a su mujer, para luego recoger el libro y dirigirse hacia la puerta de salida de la habitación.

-Querido, admite que… ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Jane frunciendo el ceño, consiguiendo que su esposo se detuviera antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta.

-Voy a leer a mi despacho- dijo él, para luego proferir un profundo bostezo - No podre dormir sabiendo que ese par se reconcilio, y que encima pueden aparecerse usando magia-

-John, te recuerdo que nuestra hija es mayor de edad y tiene todo el derecho de hacer lo que se le plazca-le espeto su mujer amenazante, a lo cual el únicamente atino a negar con la cabeza.

-Digas lo que digas, no permitiré que ese muchacho le ponga una mano encima hasta que ambos tengan un anillo en su mano- y, dicho esto, cerró la puerta de la habitación con más fuerza de la necesaria, con lo cual su esposa atino a rodar los ojos.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran…- comento Jane, antes de dejar el tazón sobre la mesa y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

* * *

**Notas: **Hola queridos lectores! Aqui les dejo mi mas reciente historia. Hace meses que tenia los dialogos terminados, pero la verdad que hace poco reuni la inspiriracion suficiente para terminar el fic.

No voy a extenderme mas con las explicaciones, salvo que la cancion es "La Venia Bendita" de Marco Antonio Solis.

Muy pronto tendran el ultimo capitulo de "Like It's Her Birthday". No olviden comentar.

See you soon!

Anitikis :)


End file.
